Heights
by D4RKSIDECOOKIES
Summary: Ruby and Weiss go on a date. The date however is not your typical date. Ruby and Weiss eventually find themselves in an Airjet; preparing for a HALO jump. (High Altitude Low Orbit) Rated T to be safe.


Heights.

Summary: Ruby and Weiss go on a date. The date however is not your typical date. Ruby and Weiss eventually find themselves in an Airjet; preparing for a HALO jump. (**H**igh **A**ltitude **L**ow **O**rbit)

"Hey, Weiss, do you have a minute?" Ruby asks her girlfriend, who is curled up on the sofa with one of her favorite books. "Yes, what is it?" says Weiss. "I had an idea on what we could do today. Yang gave me some money for my birthday and she said to put it into a unique gift or experience for you." says Ruby. "And, just what might that be?" asks Weiss. "I thought we could go on a HALO jump!" says Ruby excitedly. "A HALO jump? What is that exactly?" asks Weiss. "It's a High Altitude Low Orbit jump. We get in an Airjet, we fly up to around 120,000 feet, put on a special suit that is heat resistant and airtight, and we are sucked out of the loading bay of the Airjet, and we basically freefall for about seven minutes. Then we activate a landing jetpack, and then we come back home, eat, and engage in amorous activities." says Ruby. "Uh…sounds….fun?" says Weiss. "So, is that a yes?" asks Ruby, hoping to god that she says yes. "I guess so. I'm not that good with heights, but if you are there, and don't let me go during the fall, then I'd be up to it." says Weiss. "Yaaay! Let's get going, the next Airjet takes off in just under an hour." says Ruby excitedly. "W-Wait, RUBY!" yells Weiss, after being pulled out the door.

They spend the next hour in a short class on how to fall, when to change positions, and when to activate your landing jets. After climbing into the loading bay of a large, orbital Airjet, they begin the long ascent to 120,000 feet. "Hey, Ruby? In case I um, you know, chicken out, I want to tell you to have fun, and I'll see you on the ground." says Weiss, obviously hinting at the fact that she has changed her mind. "Oh come on, Weiss! I'll guarantee that you are gonna have a BLAST!" says Ruby. Weiss leans into her girlfriend's chest as the Airjet continues to ascend. After about twenty minutes, the coordinator announces that it's time to gear up. Ruby and Weiss both slip into bright orange, skintight space suits. "Ugh, this color makes my eyes wanna bleed." Weiss says grumpily. "Okay, Weiss, get ready!" Ruby says through her closed comm system. Each suit has a closed comm system in between another suit. Naturally, Weiss and Ruby prefer their conversations to be private. "On three!" Ruby and Weiss hear from their headsets as the loading bay door opens, replaced by a dim blue force field that holds the air in. High above everything, Weiss gasps at the awesome sight; she can see all of Remnant through her visor. "ONE….TWO…..THREE!" and Weiss and Ruby are violently ripped from the Airjet.

Weiss grips onto Ruby's hand with enough force to break it as they begin to fall. "Weiss, you need to be straight as an arrow until the green light comes up on your HUD or else the atmosphere will tear you to pieces!" yells Ruby through the comms. Weiss straightens out and they begin to follow the trajectory for re-entry on their HUDs. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE DOING THIS?!" yells Weiss, scared out of her mind. "Weiss, are you alright?!" asks Ruby. "NO, I'M NOT! I'M SCARED!" yells Weiss, tears beginning to form on her eyes. "Okay, I have an idea, but you are gonna have to move a bit to your right to do it!" says Ruby. "How?!" asks Weiss, staring at the altimeter which reads 82,000 feet. "Hold your arms to the side like wings, and then use your hands to turn!" says Ruby. Obeying, Weiss manages to turn just as they reach Mach 2. Ruby takes Weiss' small form and holds her to her chest as they reach 55,000 feet. "What are you doing?" asks Weiss. "I'll do all the work, you just admire the view!" says Ruby with a smile on her face. At 40,000 feet, the first of three green lights illuminates, designating that they can switch to a much safer spread eagle position, slowing them down to a safe 600 mph. At 15,000 feet, the second green light illuminates, designating the second position change, aiming the jets downward. At 5,000 feet, the third light illuminates and Ruby Weiss' landing jets activate. Weiss almost sends her breakfast flying onto her visor as the rapidly slow down, going from Mach 1.2 to 5 mph in about 20 seconds. They land with a solid "oomph!" and they begin to take off their gear. 'So, how was that?" asks Ruby, clearly tired. "That was actually pretty awesome. The view was unbelievable." Weiss says as she stumbles and falls to the tarmac. "Maybe we should get home and go to bed now. We'll have a quick snack and just go right off to bed." says Ruby as she picks Weiss up and begins to carry her bridal-style to the car. After driving for 20 minutes, Ruby carries Weiss into their house, and gently deposits her onto the sofa. After a cookie and a glass of warm milk, they make their way to the bedroom. "That was a lot of fun, Ruby. But maybe we should only do something like that once in a while, eh?" asks Weiss as she snuggles into Ruby's body. "Yeah, no kidding, I forgot how exhausting that is. Goodnight, Weiss. I love you." says Ruby, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Ruby. I love you too." says Weiss as she snuggles into Ruby's warmth, and goes out like a light.


End file.
